


Moose The Sitter

by SimiTheTrickster



Series: Supernatural Daddies [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Cuddles, Fluff, Light hurt, Spanking, Tears, cuteness, giggles, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiTheTrickster/pseuds/SimiTheTrickster
Summary: Gabriel, Castiel, and Balthazar have some work they need to do; Sam is the only one who has aged up, which puts him in charge of Little mischievous Dean and clingy Jacob. Can he handle the responsibility, or will he end up aging down when he's needed the most as his Big counterpart?





	1. Hide-and-peek?

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry I haven't updated the Supernatural Daddies series very much lately. I've been running ragged working, writing other things, and life has me in a double-knot.  
> I will be adding a ficlet/drabbles section in the Supernatural Daddies area just for prompts. If you have any sort of prompt you'd like me to write, just little one-shots for the Daddies/Littles I have (CrowleyxKevin, LuciferxCharlie, GabrielxJacob/Tavania, BalthazarxDean, CastielxSam) feel free to leave me a comment. I will write the prompt and give due credit to whom asked for the prompt.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

“Okay, Sam, you know the numbers, right?” Gabriel asked for the umpteenth time that afternoon, but no matter how many times Sam answered in the affirmative, it didn’t seem to matter. Gabriel was, after all, just a worried parent.

Despite the renewal bell having been rung, it seemed there were quite a few creatures that went bump in the night still doing what nasty supernatural creatures did; a killing spree had struck out in south Oregon and a few other locations as well. Gabriel, Castiel, and Balthazar had each agreed to take care of the situation themselves while simultaneously agreeing not to tell their Little charges. Neither Sam, Dean, nor Jacob knew the real reason for the adults leaving but they knew they’d be alone for the entire night, at the very least. Sam had been feeling Big lately, so he agreed to watch Dean and Jacob while the angels were gone, promising profusely that he would call if he began to feel Little.

“Yeah, Gabe, I know the numbers. They’re permanently seared into my brain thanks to your incessant nagging.” Sam smirked a bit at the bitch-face he received from Gabriel for the comment.

“Just… be careful, and keep those two out of trouble, will you?” Castiel interjected, pulling Sam into a tight hug.

Gabriel turned to his Little Jacob and pulled the sweet kid into a hug of their own. “You be good, bug, you hear?”

“Yes, Daddy, I will.” Jacob giggled, hugging Gabriel tightly in return.

Balthazar and Dean were giving their own quiet farewells to one another; even as a Little, Dean wasn’t much for heartfelt goodbyes or “chick flick” moments as he called them, and Balthazar was on the same wavelength.

After a few more minutes of saying their goodbyes, the angels finally gave in and fluttered off to take care of the supernatural creatures wreaking havoc in the U.S.

It seemed as soon as the angels were gone, all hell broke loose. Dean disappeared from the front hallway and Jacob’s waterworks started up. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair; this would prove to be a truly trying time for the poor man.

Against all instinct telling Sam to find Dean, the tall man decided to care for Jacob first. He scooped the young boy into his arms and hugged him close. “Oh Jacob, it’s okay; your Daddy will be home before you know it!” Though Sam felt like it couldn’t be soon enough; not even five minutes had passed and already shit was hitting the fan.

“B-but Daddy never goes awayyyyy!” Jacob seemed to wail, his tears seeming to grow more furiously. Sam let out a weary sigh; he hadn’t ever really taken care of a child before, and even though Jacob wasn’t exactly a child, he was still completely at a loss.

“This time Daddy had to go away, but he’ll be back. I promise. Plus, Daddy knew that we needed some boy time away from him!” Sam cracked a big grin as if he had a special secret and it worked wonders to calm Jacob down.

“Boy time?” He asked, sniffling softly. “But Daddy’s a boy, too.”

Sam laughed softly at that. “Yes, but I mean special bonding time with just us kiddos and no angels.”

Jacob seemed to contemplate this but he gave in pretty quickly. “Okay. But where’s Dean?”

“I’m not sure, but let’s go find out, shall we?” Sam bounced Jacob in his arms to get a better hold on him before setting off in search of his Little big brother. “I hope he isn’t doing anything he shouldn’t be.” Sam mused aloud.

Sam began his search in the reading room, but it was half-assed as no one ever spent time in that room outside of important meetings or talks. He made sure to peek behind couches and chairs and inside the small coat closet but quickly moved on to the living room. A quick glance showed that Dean wasn’t playing with any of the toys or watching a movie, so Sam moved on to the couches to check behind them. Dean wasn’t behind any of them either, so Sam tapped his chin playfully and looked at Jacob. “Hmm… it seems Dean-o is playing a bit of hide and seek with us.”

“He is? Maybe I should help look, then!”

Sam grinned and poked Jacob in the nose playfully. “Good idea, buddy.” He gently let Jacob down from his arms. “How about you check upstairs and I’ll finish checking down here?”

“Yeah!” Jacob cheered happily before he took off for the stairs.

“Don’t run up the stairs, though!” Sam called after him before going to check the dining room for any signs of Dean. Sam chuckled a bit as he heard Jacob calling out ‘Deeee!’ loudly while checking around upstairs. He could hear doors being flung open, and Jacob’s feet falling heavily as he went from room to room.

After a good ten minute search, Sam finally found Dean hiding behind a couch in the living room; he’d only discovered his tot sized older yet Little brother due to squeal-y muffled giggles; it was obvious Dean snack back in the living room from a different hiding spot. Sam grinned and stalked over to the couch before peeking behind it. “There you are!” He made sure his tone was light and friendly, while also loud enough for Jacob to hear.

Jacob did hear it, in fact, and came rushing downstairs. Sam reached behind the couch and gently, yet firmly, scooped him up by the armpits. “Such a silly little thing, hiding from big brother Sammy!” He accentuated his teasing remark with tickles to Dean’s tummy, which sent the small boy into a fit of squealing giggles.

“Me too, me too!” Jacob cheered loudly and began to poke at the bottom of one of Dean’s feet which only added to the squeals from the boy.

“S-s-s’ooooooppppiiiiiitttt!” Dean giggled out breathlessly.

Sam and Jacob stopped tickling Dean, goofy grins plastered to their faces and waited while Dean ended his fit of phantom-tickle-induced giggles.

“What shall we do this afternoon, hm?” Sam asked as he plopped onto the couch, Dean covering his entire lap.

He didn’t get an answer, however, as Jacob began trying to scramble into his lap which made a small fight ensue; Dean began shoving Jacob back, which made Jacob in turn whine and continue to find some way to share Sam’s lap.”

“MY Sammy!”

“I wanna sit, toooooooo!”

“Dean.”

“MINE!”

“Dean!”

“LEMME UP!”

“NOOOOOO!”

“OWWWW!”

A loud wail was heard as Jacob was forcefully shoved to the floor, a sharp *thwack* as his head hit the ground.

Sam laid a sharp smack to the back of Dean’s thigh before he was up, Dean plopped by himself on the couch, and checking over Jacob, the entire scene unfolding in mere seconds.

Dean began to snivel as Sam checked over Jacob’s head, rubbing the sting from his thigh as his thumb found its way to his mouth. He hadn’t meant to hurt Jacob!

Dean slid himself to the floor, still rubbing his smarting thigh with tears in his eyes. “M’sowwee Jacob. I dinnit meanta hur’ you.” He slurred around his thumb, though he meant it sincerely.

As many times as the Winchesters had been in and out of the hospital made Sam’s job much easier; he checked Jacob’s eyes and found no signs of a concussion, though the young boy was definitely sporting a large goose egg.

“Let’s get you some aspirin for that head, shall we?” At Jacob’s nod, Sam stood and picked the boy up before looking back down at Dean. “Thank you for apologizing, bud.” He shifted Jacob to one hip and leaned down sideways, holding an arm out to Dean.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and allowed the Moose-man to pick him up as well.

Sam sent out a silent prayer to Gabriel and Castiel, thanking them profusely for the grace it had taken to make the special items that allowed all of the Littles to shrink not just in size but in weight as well; it was a massive blessing, especially on his back. He didn’t think he could ever carry both of the Littles were they truly their adult counterparts sizes.

It didn’t take long before Sam was back in the kitchen and he deposited both his Little charges on the kitchen island. “No leaning forward or wriggling around – we don’t need either of you falling down and getting hurt…..more.” He warned before he made his way to the locked pantry. It didn’t take him long to sort through the medicines and find a small bottle of aspirin.

He slid out two small pills and locked the pantry back up before pulling out two sippy cups from the cupboard – a pirate themed one for Dean and one for Jacob that sported a very nice picture of Benedict Cumberbatch dressed as the famous Sherlock Holmes. Sam shook his head at the cup – his young charge had a love for the BBC show both as his female and male counterparts, also both Big and Little. Sam wasn’t sure why, however.

He filled both cups with juice – apple juice for Dean, room temperature with a little bit of vanilla and cinnamon added which made it taste a lot like apple pie, and white grape juice for Jacob. Neither of the Littles liked the same as others, much to the Angels’ dismay.

“Good boys! I’m very proud of you for listening!” Sam praised as he made his way back to the boys to give them their cups; both Jacob and Dean had sat still, hands clasping the island counter gently so as to ensure they’d not fall.

Dean beamed brightly behind his cup while Jacob’s cheeks turned slightly red, more reserved towards the praise but glowing a bit regardless. Sam waited until Jacob had drank a bit before he pulled the cup down.

“We need to take medicine now, kiddo.” Sam saw Jacob’s face fall at the announcement. “Now, now; it’s okay, bug. We just need to make sure your head doesn’t start hurting really bad.” Sam tutted softly.

At first it didn’t seem as if Jacob was going to cooperate, but after some gentle urging from Sam (‘if we get it out of the way very fast, we can get back to having fun.’ and ‘I’ll even get you more juice if you want.’) he gave in easily.

“Thank you! Such a good boy!” Sam praised, poking Jacob’s nose while giving the boy a goofy grin. “You’re being very good as well, Dean.” Sam gave Dean a lopsided grin as well; the praising made both boys swell with pride.

Once their drinks were finished, Sam quickly refilled the cups and handed them back before clapping his hands together once. “Well! What shall we do for the day, hm?” Sam tapped his chin in thought. “I have just the idea!”

Jacob and Dean glanced at one another before staring back Sam from behind their cups, both raising a single eyebrow in a silent question to Sam, urging him to tell them his idea.

“Let’s bake some cupcakes and cookies for when our Daddies return! Does that sound like fun?”

Dean and Jacob gave one another a glance once more before turning back to Sam and grinning from behind their cups, nodding their heads in unison. That DID sound like fun!

“Well, it’s settled. Let’s make a mess, shall we?!”


	2. With A Bake, Bake Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry an update took so damn long. I integrated a new medication into my system and then I got a new job that has me working ungodly hours overnights two days a week, and then ungodly day hours 3 days a week, so my sleep schedule is all wibbly-wobbly (*mutters to self 'timey wimey'*). I would have worked on these last weekend, but it was my birthday last weekend - we celebrated both days, and I must say, I had much fun! Anyways, here we are! <3 Thank you for sticking with me! :)

Sam helped the tots down from the kitchen island and helped them to scrub their hands entirely clean before setting into his task of gathering supplies. Dean and Jacob took to pulling out mixing bowls, cookie sheets and muffin tins, as well as measuring cups/spoons while Sam pulled ingredients from the pantry.

It wasn’t long before the kitchen island was near overflowing; flour, chocolate chips, oatmeal, raisins, salt, sugar, baking soda, eggs, and much much more, not to mention multiple mixing bowls in multiple sizes, spoons, measuring devices and other items.

Sam dragged two barstools over to join the mess at the island and gave the boys a grin. “We’re almost ready to begin. Can anyone figure out what’s left to do before we begin?”

Dean frowned and shook his head at Sam in confusion; surely they had everything, what could be left?

Jacob pursed his lips and thought very hard about anything they may have forgotten. After a moment of thinking about Sam’s routine, it dawned on him and he gasped. “Music! Sammy aaaaa’wways gots music p’aying!”

“Very good, Jacob!” Sam grinned and queued up his smart phone with a speaker deck, turning on a special kid friendly playlist – even though the Little charges were technically adults, it made everyone feel better to play into the roles that they were intended to be kids.

Voltaire’s album ‘Spooky Songs For Creepy Kids’ began playing in the kitchen and it signaled a start to their fun little mayhem. Sam pushed a bowl in front of each Little and grabbed one of his own. “Okay, do you two know what you’d like to make?”

“Pie!” Dean nearly shrieked; it should have been obvious to Sam.

Sam chuckled, “Yes, but what kind of pie, Dean?”

“Strawberry!” He cheered, but Sam hesitated; did they have any fresh strawberries?

Sam turned and began checking the fridge. After a moment’s search, Sam let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding; they had two brand new packages of fresh strawberries. He mouthed a silent ‘thank-you’ into the fridge and pulled them out.

“Okay, Dean. Strawberry pie it is. Let me start heating them on the stove to make the filling and then we’ll start making the crust. Wait for me to help you!” He added as a warning, to keep Jacob and Dean from going insane on the ingredients.

Sam pulled out a sauce pan and dumped the containers of strawberries in. He quickly measured out a bit of heavy cream and poured it into the sauce pan, then tossed in an entire bar of cream cheese and flipped on the heat.

“While tha-“ Sam cut off on a hearty laugh as he turned around to see Jacob shoving an entire handful of sugar into his mouth. “Silly boy! We need that for cooking!”

Jacob gave him a sugar-covered grin as Sam began wiping off his hands.

“What would you like to make, bug?” Sam asked him as he began pulling over ingredients for Dean’s pie crust.

Jacob tapped his chin in thought before giving Sam a toothy grin. “I wanna make lollies! Daddy loves, loves, LOVES lollies!”

That gave Sam pause; he had no clue how to make home-made lollipops, but he didn’t want to let Jacob down.

“Let’s help Dean make his pie crust and then we’ll give all our focus to lollipops, deal?”

“’Tay!” Jacob smiled and scooted closer to Dean so as to more easily help out.

Sam pulled out one of Gabriel’s endless supplies of recipes books and began reading out the measurements of the ingredients for Dean and Jacob, monitoring every movement of the two Littles. It didn’t take long before the mixing bowl was filled of every ingredient and Dean began painstakingly stirring them together.

The ingredients had hardly begun blending together before Dean’s arm got tired, however, and he passed the job on to Jacob. Jacob was a much more enthusiastic stirrer and bits of fluffy flour puffed out of the bowl.

“Slow down, bug.” Sam chuckled, and once Jacob’s arm got tired, he took over the process, after checking on the bubbling filling on the stove. He turned the temperature down to a slow simmer and moved Jacob over to the stove. “Stir that very slowly and be very careful not to burn yourself!”

Jacob was all too happy to be assigned this job and Sam finished mixing the dough together, keeping one eye very closely watching over Jacob.

Sam sprinkled flour over an empty (and clean, but then Castiel was a bit OCD about cleanliness so near everything was cleaned to death) counter before dumping the dough onto it. He pulled Dean’s barstool over and set the tot up with a rolling pin and a grin before moving back to flip off the simmering sauce and remove it from the burner. “Great job, Jacob! Would you like to help by spraying the pie pan?”

At Jacob’s enthusiastic nodding, Sam tugged Jacob’s barstool away from the still hot stove top and handed him an aerosol can of cooking spray. “Well, hop to it!”

He moved back to Dean and helped the boy finish rolling out the pie dough, then cut it into a smaller circle to better fit into the pan (and to leave dough for the top crust).

With some careful maneuvering, Sam saw to it that Dean put the crust into pie pan and then Sam added the filling since the pan was still hot. “What shall we do for the top of the crust, hm?”

Dean tapped at his chin before loudly proclaiming, “Demon trap! Let’s do a demon trap!”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “But Uncle Crowley couldn’t have any then.”

Dean frowned, mulling this over, before announcing, “Of course he could! It wouldn’t be a completed trap by the time he got a slice!”

Sam laughed. “All right. Then we’ll do a trap.”

After a few minutes of rolling out the remaining dough, huffy breaths at a pizza cutter, and slow, measured placement (determination evident on Dean’s face as he poked just the tip of his tongue out between his lips), a slightly askew demon’s trap lay as the top crust of Dean’s special pie.

Sam popped the pie into the oven and tugged his phone from the speaker base before googling a recipe on how to make homemade lollipops.

It didn’t take long for Sam to find a recipe he liked and he began pulling out the necessary ingredients, including a bag of Jolly Ranchers they could melt down.

Sam began searching for the old lollipop molds that had been gotten for a special bonding day, but after Balthazar had gotten multiple lollipops stuck to himself, they’d been placed in the back of a cupboard and forgotten. Cas had refused to allow Bal to throw them out, but they’d been unused for a good long while at this point; Sam gave them a quick washing to clean them of the collected dust and handed them to Jacob to be dried off.

“Okay, kiddos. Here comes the really fun part.” Sam grinned before separating each color of candy into different piles. “Once we fill these zip-lock baggies with candies, we get to crush them into smaller pieces.” Sam handed each of the boys a baggie and instructed them to peel the candies from the wrappers before putting them into the bag.

The task wasn’t overly long, but was tedious enough that Sam could see Dean and Jacob growing bored about halfway through.

“What’s your favorite flavor, Dean?” Sam asked as he took a short break to check on the pie; it was about halfway done.

“Blue raspberry!” Dean emphasized his answer by popping one in his mouth; Sam grinned and asked the same question to Jacob.

“Hm… Watermelon, I think.” Jacob snuck two in his mouth then grinned at Sam. “What about you?”

“Hummmmm……” Sam exaggerated in his thinking. “Green apple is pretty good.” He followed in suit and popped one in his mouth as well. “What do you think your Daddies would like best?”

“My Daddy would like blue raspberry, too, I think!” Dean cheered, “He likes a lot of the same things as me!”

“Strawberry. Daddy likes lots of strawberry thinks, like shortcake and cheesecakes.” Jacob placed his last Jolly Rancher into the bag as he spoke.

“I think Cas would very much enjoy cherry.” Sam handed a heavy metal cooking spoon to each boy. “Alright, guys! Time to crush these candies! Remember, we don’t want them to become powder; just make them smaller pieces.”

Jacob began crushing his bag of watermelon candies, while Dean began crushing blue raspberries; Sam moved on to unwrapping the strawberry candies, knowing it would prove much too boring for the younger two if he didn’t.

By the time Sam finished unwrapping the strawberry candies, the boys were finished crushing their bags. Sam traded their bags for an uncrushed one each and began unwrapping the cherry candies. Sam worked fast enough that he had time to spare and so, quick as he could, he began recording a video of the boys on his cell.

Squeals and giggles could be heard from both young boy and their joy was contagious, as Sam was entirely unable to wipe the smirk from his face. After sending the video to both Gabriel and Balthazar via text, Sam set to work on crushing up the final bag of candies.

“Okay, now that the candies are all crushed up, what we’re going to do is put little pieces into the cups on the molds so we can make our lollipops. Ready?” There were ten molds in total, though Sam figured they wouldn’t all be needed.

He placed a mold in front of each boy and set off in search of lollipop sticks; once he found them, he quickly stuck a stick into the holes of each cup and allowed the boys to create whatever flavor concoction they so wished.

Sam took the pie from the oven and changed the temperature to suit their lollipops, preparing to pop them into the oven when ready. He placed the finished molds onto a cookie sheet and placed two empty molds in front of each boy before moving on to a new task. While he waited for them to finish, he began setting out ingredients needed for the next project; stackable gummy legos, a project he had been wanting to do for quite a while but a chance hadn’t presented itself until now. Sam had to admit he was incredibly excited.

He pulled the lego molds from the cupboard and set them aside before pulling out other molds; they could make all sorts of gummies, as he was sure Jacob would enjoy the Sherlock and Doctor Who themed molds he’d gotten for Christmas, and he was sure Dean would love to use the cowboys and Indians molds.

Sam made quick work of washing the molds and by the time he finished drying the last one, the boys were entirely done filling their lollipop molds.

“Ready for them to be popped into the oven?” Sam grinned, and as the boys cheered, he moved the molds to cookie sheets and slid them into the oven, then flipped on a timer. “Who’s ready for the next project?”

“We are! Us, us!” Both boys cheered happily and Sam began prepping them for the next project; gummies, especially ones that could be played with.


End file.
